Operation: Red Dawn
by GalacticTrooper954
Summary: Freedom will have a whole new meaning once a regular soldier gets caught up in Delta Squad's mission. Will this soldier be a burden or of use to them?


_It's been a while my fellow nerds. I apologize for my absence. Sleep has been hard to get during this Deployment. Yes I am deployed and I have access to internet, crappy internet if you will. So be grateful I had the energy to pull this up lol._

_Just kidding, you might be in for a treat ;)_

So, over two years in the Army, deployed to Afghanistan and what do I get…a desolate wasteland with nothing going on. Yup, not to be too detailed since none of it will be relevant for later on, the war in Afghanistan is coming to a close and the Taliban is still acting up. However, they are behaving in hopes we'll be fooled into thinking they were a figment of our imaginations…tell 13 years of casualties that. So basically we would stay here to babysit them until their President gets back to spoil them rotten again.

My job was to monitor enemy mortars coming in using some advanced technology I'm not going to blab about. Basically it works like this, there's a day shift and a night shift. I'm on the damn night shift where basically most of the damn base is asleep or FOB if you will. It's just me and one other guy and it was a cold, windy, miserable night just like any other and I do my normal gym time during the shift so I can get some sleep on my time off. The problem with that though is that anyone could ambush me all by myself in the dark and no way to contact anyone.

Here's where that problem decided to bite me in the ass. I was taking a nice hot shower and dressed up back in my uniform to head back towards the site where I was looking forward to a nice time in the heater to relieve myself from this miserable desert cold. Did that happen? Nope, but I did get warm.

I heard some clanking…quite suspicious. It could have been one of our own, but I look over to see a Sky blue light from around a dark corner of a tent…I figured it could have been another soldier and his flash light, but soldiers are noisy creatures so something was up. Naturally as a human being, I became curious but as a soldier I got my weapon at the ready. I kept it low so I wouldn't scare any soldiers into friendly fire…we really don't need that…I look towards the light closer and closer then I see it's…a helmet. I stare directly into the T. I look the soldier up and down and I point my weapon, "Hands where I can see them…now!"

There was silence, "Hands where I can see them!"

Suddenly I felt the barrel of my weapon yanked down and I felt a piece of plastic batter my face. This dazed me a bit but through my blurry vision I caught a boot trying to stomp my head and I roll out of the way (hard to do with an M4 by the way) and I balance myself on my hip enduring the pain of rocks underneath and I twist myself to an angle where the enemy was standing trying to shoot me, but I lift my body and my foot strikes his knee causing the trespasser to fall down, a clanking of plastic making a lot of noise. I'm surprised nobody surrounding heard the commotion. I step onto the large man's chest with my rifle at the low ready aimed away from him, I wasn't authorized to kill an unarmed prisoner.

"Hands where I can see them."

Suddenly I hear a clicking noise and I hear a New Zealand or Australian accent say as if through a radio, "You should do the same."

I look behind me to see another soldier similar to this one I just knocked over. I looked at the barrel then I hooked my hand around it shoving it out of the way and I knee the soldier in the gut causing an outward grunt and all weapons were abandoned, he dropped his and mine ended up slung on my back. He swung at me, I avoided them knowing one blow would knock me unconscious. I step forward striking his helmet with forward palm strikes, no point in breaking my knuckles. Finally he grabbed one of my arms and started pressing me down into the ground, I was screaming not in pain but to draw someone's attention…like I said, the FOB was basically asleep to this point. Not that my screaming would have mattered because the last thing I felt was a hard thump in the back of the head then blackness.

I wake up to find myself tied up and in a cave, cold but eluding the frigid desert winds. The cave was dimly lit by a sky blue glow stick hanging above. My vision was still a blur but I swore I could see four of these soldiers gathered together in bulky colorful armor. I exhaled and coughed involuntarily feeling almost refreshed as if I never got struck by hard plastic.

"Oh good, Boss didn't allow Sev to completely murder him."

Another soldier grunts, "I didn't expect a little squirt like him to have so much fight. I mean he's wearing visionary aides for star's sakes."

"Sev, admit it. You had your ass handed to you…handed to you on a silver platter."

A more stern voice interrupted, "That's enough Scorch; our prisoner is awake."

Prisoner? Oh crap, what were Australian/New Zealanders doing to kidnap American soldiers? Wait, aren't they on our side? What the hell is going on! I have to get out of here. I did what only I thought best

"Specialist Smith, Tyler. 076239912!"

The serious sounding soldier in what I could see to be in orange armor looked on in confusion.

"What does that mean?"

I wouldn't tell him anything, he could figure it out, "Specialist Smith, Tyler. 076239912!"

"Is that your genetic code?" the soldier asked.

Now I was confused, "It's my social security number! What the hell is wrong with you! What do ya'll want with me?"

I felt a slap to the face, but no plastic this time. He seemed generous enough to remove the gauntlet, how kind.

"I'll be asking the questions, from here on out, soldier. You got it?"

"Sir, I will not tell you anything." I said trying to retain some civility. No point in acting like a total savage, they weren't Taliban…what if they were worse?

"You will tell us some information if you don't want Sev here butchering you up. This planet isn't within the Republic's territories so I suggest you would shut your mouth and wise up."

"Do you want to know about me? I'm Specialist Tyler Smith, a soldier in the United States Army on a mission to eradicate the Taliban."

The man's battle-hardened face softened, "See now we're getting somewhere. What was that base we were on?"

"I can't tell you that."

He nodded his head, "Very well, we'll refer to it as the Start Point, would you mind that?"

"I guess." I shrug my shoulders despite being bound. I guess I could easily calm myself being that I'm in so many stressful situations from regular life alone.

"Very well, have you seen any Separatists?"

"Negative, I haven't." And I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Have you seen any droids?"

I looked at him quizzically, "Like the phone?"

He looks at me as if a Rancor was growing out my head and he shrugs, "Sure, could you show us?"

I look at him with a glance that questions his seriousness, "That's kind of a problem."

A soldier in black and yellow armor chuckles, "This one's a smart ass, Boss."

"I'm aware Scorch."

Another one interjected, one I hadn't heard speak, "Delta 62, your input is unnecessary."

I look around and they all sounded so familiar and I realized…I must be with Republic Commandos…they're real?

"Delta Squad?" I ask

The man looks at me then points his pistol, "How do you know us?"

"You're a legend out here…but we always thought you didn't exist. We always thought you were fake."

The man seemed to be losing his patience, "Does this pistol look fake?"

I stare at the weapon and sigh in defeat, "No it doesn't."

He looks at me yet again quizzically, "You know I could shoot you right now."

"What do you want to know?" I say casually and non-chalantly. I could imagine the faces behind the helmets could match the striking image of a New Zealander…er clone right now.

"You mean just like that?"

"Look I don't know your mission, but if a Special Forces unit from another planet is on my planet, I know something is up."

"Very well, where are we?"

"You're in planet Earth. It's a planet that has only the simplest space travel capabilities. The furthest we ever took a living being was to our moon. You're in the country of Afghanistan, a corrupt government the United Nations is trying to get under control."

The commando looks at me in awe, "So this planet has no hyperspace capabilities?"

"No."

"This planet has more than a handful of countries?"

"Yes." I answer trying to get comfortable in the chair they tied me to

"Do you know anything about…"

"Afghanistan."

Scorch cracks again another joke, "That's a mouthful."

Sev joins in, "Your mother had a mouthful."

I start laughing with the two soldiers until Boss and Fixer clear their throats. That emphasized some seriousness in our situation.

"Can I trust you to guide us?"

"You know you can just contact our base…never mind I'll help." I realize that my country would make everything a huge bureaucracy and I didn't need my apparently real idols getting fried in the United Nations for kidnapping personnel. The problem is I didn't have the experience infantry did…I did have training. Maybe that would help…I hope.

"Very well we'll leave at 0700 hours." He undoes my binds.

"Sev you'll be the first to watch our guide. Don't let him beat you this time."

The gruff looking clone with his helmet off unsheathes his gauntlet blade and he snarls, "Don't worry he won't."  
I nervously lay on the ground and roll away from Sev, if I was a mission asset, he wouldn't kill me, would he? If he did, he did. I wasn't going to worry about it, I need my damn sleep if I'm going to march with these guys tomorrow.


End file.
